doraemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Lulli
Lulli (ルリィ Ruryi) is a robot girl who appears in A Beautiful Girl that Nobita Loved. Story Lulli is a part of the latest generation of robots that were sold in 22nd century. Her generation was very popular until a fatal flaw was discovered: They were too energetic. This made all of the customers return them. Afterwards, they were sent back to the factory to be demolished, except for Lulli, who was stolen, she was modified and sent to the past by two criminals, Walzer and Gondo, who sought to kill Nobita, who indirectly destroyed their ancestor plan to hack into military data by using her as an assassin. Lulli first arrived at Nobita's room after the latter returned home, feeling down from Shizuka (who was forced) and her friends breaking their promise to go find the blue bird together. Upon returning home, Nobita encountered Lulli waking up from her pod. She then introduced herself to him with Nobita being stunned by her loveliness. Lulli then compliments how wonderful his name is and asked for him to play cat's cradle for her which he does so. Doraemon however, wondered about her origin and uses the Time TV to ask Dorami about it. Afterward, Lulli "helped" Nobita by spinning herself around to cool him down (which created a big mess) and did his homework (in which all the answers were wrong). They then went down to the first floor which she introduced herself to Tamako. At the time, the television is showing a famous ramen shop which caused Nobita and Doraemon to feel hungry. Lulli, with good will, rushed to the shop (which is located in the other town) and brought back one bowl of ramen back. Fearing the following havoc, Nobita asked her to return the bowl back to the shop which she does so. Lulli was unconsciously controlled by Waltzer and Gondo. She was about to kill Nobita until he told her about the good times they had shared and she broke free of Waltzer and Gondo's control. After nearly destroying the robot, she sacrificed herself from the bomb that would have killed Nobita. She threw both herself and the bomb to the nearly broken robot and exploded with the robot. Fans possibly presume that she was the bluebird, an incarnation of her. Appearance Personality She shares a similar personality with Roboko. However, she hates being abandoned, especially by the one boy she cares about the most, Nobita. Also, she views anyone who mercilessly bullies Nobita, including Gian and Suneo, as evil and beat them up in order to protect him. Relationships Nobita Nobi Trivia *Her serial number is B-0625. *Lulli resembles Roboko as well as Riruru. Since they're both gynoids. *Lulli is often considered as one of Nobita's love interests like Clem, Miyoko, Riruru, Sophia and more before her. *Rie Kugimiya, the voice actor of Lulli, is also the voice actor of Carla in 2017 movie *She is based on T-800 from ''Terminator'' franchise. Navigation vi:Ruryi Category:Characters Category:Robots Category:Humanoid Characters Category:Non-human Characters Category:Female Robot Category:Female Characters Category:22nd Century Category:Minor Characters Category:Main Series Characters Category:Gynoids Category:Deceased